


Ich halte Dich

by melisende



Category: X-Men (Movieverse)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern: No Powers, Cat!Charles, M/M, patrol dog！Erik
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-02
Updated: 2020-04-02
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:09:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23442223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/melisende/pseuds/melisende
Summary: EC，短篇摸鱼退役警犬和残疾猫猫
Relationships: Erik Lehnsherr/Charles Xavier, Hank McCoy/Raven | Mystique(Mentioned)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 17





	Ich halte Dich

正文：

最开始的时候他们完全没有达成一致。  
“Raven，”高瘦的年轻研究员扶住女友的双肩，为难地皱眉，“那Charles要怎么办呢？”  
他们同时转过头往沙发边看去，雪白蓬松的猫咪正毫不知情地舔自己的爪子，像个一动一动的大毛球。  
“他会咬断Charles的脖子的。”Hank严肃地补充。  
“你对他有相当严重的误解和偏见。”金发女郎往后退了一步把自己挣脱出来，微微抬头，把眼睛睁得很圆，“事实上，Erik不光能咬断Charles的脖子，如果他愿意，他也能扑倒你然后咬断人类的脖子。他的训练项目里有这一项，我猜。但是他不会这么做的，好吗？他受过严格的训练，绝对不会随便去咬别人的脖子。他会很听话的，亲爱的，难道你听说过什么伤人事件的发生吗？你不会持有毒品吧？”  
“当然没有——”  
“那还有什么问题？”眼看男友还在踌躇，Raven飞快地吻了吻他的脸颊，“这是我好不容易争取到的机会，他们有一大堆表格要填，可我们刚好满足所有的条件，还有比这更好的事情了吗？我们早上可以带他到公园散步，他会在遇到危险的时候保护我们，最棒的是他完全听得懂命令，绝对忠诚……总之不会有比这更理想的狗狗了！至于Charles，他是一只温和的好猫咪，不会对新朋友有意见的！”  
听到自己的名字，Charles停止了舔爪子的动作，冲自己的主人非常温柔地“喵”了一声。  
最终Hank还是同意了同居女友领养一只退役警犬的提议，但前提条件是一旦他伤害了Charles，那他们就会立即把他送走。

一路上Raven难掩兴奋之情。她一边熟练地加速超过并行的车辆一边给Hank介绍了他们的新家庭成员的名字——Erik，一只德国牧羊犬，作为巡逻犬工作，如果不能被成功领养最终会被送去执行安乐死。Hank完全不忍看女孩因为激动和愤怒而眼泛泪光的模样，即使他对领养并不十分热衷，也觉得安乐死实在是过于不人道。  
尽管如此他仍然放不下对Charles的担心。这只布偶猫一年前因为来家里做客的朋友忘记关上窗户，不小心摔了下去，摔断了脊椎，医生给他做了一个小车，每天在地板上骨碌骨碌地滚来滚去。自责的Raven很快从之前租的公寓搬到了郊区，Hank也顺理成章地搬来和她住在一起。现在他们依然要每天给Charles按摩后腿，定期带他去医生那里做理疗和复健。所幸Charles性情温柔，很快接受了自己目前的处境，趴在小车上滑得飞快，完全可以去参加残疾猫咪运动会。  
Raven给了他一大堆Erik的照片，有穿着警服的、关在笼子里的、正在执行任务的、训练中和休息时间自由玩耍的，他确实是一只威风凛凛的牧羊犬，强壮有力，对于任何犯罪分子和良好公民都是一种震慑。

Erik知道自己将要离开一直生活的家，并且是永远离开。从主人摸自己的力度和这几天反常地给自己更多食物就可以看出。他有很多同伴一个接一个悄无声息地消失，有的是被新的主人带走了，有的因为执行任务受了伤，被送进了白色的房子就再也没有出来过，更多的则是某天出发去执行任务，走之前和大家告别，然后就了无踪迹。比如那只叫Alex的马犬。Erik并不太喜欢他，他太年轻，容易冲动，每天有使不完的力气，对每一个会动的生物都想要上去较量一番。有一天他早上穿上制服去执行任务，下午只有他的主人回来。那只纯黑的杜宾对着他空空的房间叫了好久，后来他的房间被清理干净，一只新的马犬住了进去。  
不过Erik并不讨厌自己的新主人。她和主人的关系很好，有时候他们会一起去执行任务，Raven总会来摸摸他的头，给他一点牛肉棒或奶酪，对他说一些听不懂但是很绝对是夸赞的人类语言。上次他看到Raven时，从她的目光中就能判断出她会带自己走。

但今天多了另一个人类。Erik先是沉着冷静地打量他，判断没有危险，然后在他试图摸自己时冲他呲牙，成功吓退了这个陌生人类的意图。Raven露出很难识别的表情，于是Erik大度地让她把自己抱在怀里。“乖狗狗，从今天开始我们就是你的家人了。”Raven把脸埋在他丰厚的毛发里，有点扎，但是没关系。他脖子上的项圈显示芯片正在良好运作，她可以随时在手机上查看Erik的GPS定位。

“到家啦！”Raven牵着绳子示意Hank先去开门，隆重地把Erik请了进去。“欢迎来到新家！”她给了Erik很多让狗喘不过气的拥抱和吻，Hank在一旁无奈地微笑。

Erik警觉地看着周围的一切，陌生的环境，陌生的气味，竖起耳朵留神一切动静。一声小小的“喵”吸引了他的注意，这里除了Raven和陌生人类之外还有第三个生物。他迅速向发出声音的目标接近。  
一只浑身雪白的猫咪出现在他面前，长长的毛发垂到地面，颈部系了条缎带，有一双又圆又亮的眼睛，正歪着头看他。小小的一团，但说起来猫咪好像都是这么小的一点，唔，看上去不是很好吃的样子。  
“你好，我的朋友。”猫咪一点也不害怕，甚至标准地往前走了一步，这在Erik的犬生经历中可不多见，他可是成功吓哭过不少人类幼崽的。  
“你一定是我们新的家庭成员了。我是Charles，你叫什么名字呢？”猫咪用一种处变不惊的姿态镇定有礼地介绍自己，抽了抽粉色鼻子，看上去克制住了自己好奇地冲上来嗅嗅的冲动。  
“Erik。”他很简洁地回应，为了和这只矮矮的生物对话甚至主动曲腿伏在了光滑的地面，扫了扫尾巴。  
“喵呜。”猫咪很感兴趣地又凑上来一点，这时Erik注意到一点不太对劲的地方，“你后面那个东西是什么？有轮子的那个。”  
“噢，Erik，那是我的小车。”Charles弓起背很得意地在他面前转了一圈，让Erik得以看清那个小车的全貌。Charles的后腿被绑带固定在小车上。转完一圈的Charles继续给他解释：“有了这个我可以跑得超级快，可以随便在家里滚来滚去，想去哪就去哪。不过不能搭在乘客，抱歉啦。如果要爬到沙发上得取下小车才行。只要对着Raven和Hank叫几声，他们就会很乐意这么做啦。”  
Erik一时不知道应该先问“小车是做什么用的”还是“Hank是不是就是那个陌生人类”或者告诉Charles他对坐小车其实没那么有兴趣。  
好在Charles贴心地为他的每一个问题都提供了解释，比如他上次把脊椎摔断了所以现在感觉不到自己的后腿，“最开始感觉好奇怪，但是现在我完全没问题啦。”像巡视领土的帝王一样优雅地为他介绍家里每一个角落和他两个可敬的仆从，“Raven会把饼干藏在架子上，她知道我拿不到，但是Erik，你一定可以够到的吧？她不会生气的！”  
“我不能违抗主人的命令。”Erik看了一眼那个盒子，里面确实传来一阵以前从未闻到过的香味。  
Charles水汪汪地看着他，“但是她并没有给你下命令。对了，你之前是做什么的？你的上一个主人对你一定很好。”  
“为什么这么说？”  
“你那么——大，比我见过的狗狗都要大。而且你闻起来很好。”  
“我是警犬。”Erik很认真地纠正他，告诉Charles他以前要在人很多的地方执行任务啦，负责保护人类的安全啦，没有规定要保密，对吧。  
“那你会保护我吗？”Charles又问，“就算我不是人类？”  
Erik想了想，他并不认为一只待在家里的猫咪会遇到什么危险，下次他再要从窗户跳下去的时候可以把他拉回来算不算呢？  
“当然会。”他肯定地说，“我们现在是家人吧？”  
Charles快乐地点头，“你真好。”然后指着另一台很高的带轮子的机器，“这是我出门要用的车。他们会把我抱到那个袋子里，如果以后我们一起出门的话——”  
Erik费力地仰头，冷静地评估了一番后无情地否决了这个想法：“Charles，我是绝对坐不进去的。”  
“喵。”Charles失望地垂下了耳朵，但很快又不知因为什么兴奋了起来，连车带猫地向他扑了过来，软绵绵地撞在他身上。“我看到你有项圈！”他热情地舔了舔那个冷冰冰的物体，“我见过的狗狗都有项圈，上面刻着他们的名字和地址，这样他们就不会走丢了。”  
Erik觉得自己作为警犬的尊严遭到了些许冒犯，“我不会走丢。”他指出，“现在我也能走回以前的家。”  
“那你会回去吗？”Charles和他挨得很近，缎子般的丰厚毛发软软地蹭过他的脸，委委屈屈地喵喵叫。  
“不会。”Erik把他拨到自己怀里，同时小心不要打翻小车，伸出舌头舔了舔他毛绒绒的耳朵。  
Charles也试图这么做，发现自己无论怎么伸爪也够不到之后Erik不得不主动低头，趴在地面上，让Charles的前爪踩在自己身上，以便这只倔强地从小车上直起身体的小猫可以用带倒刺的舌头舔到自己的耳朵。  
愿望达成后Charles终于放弃了这个高难度姿势，给Erik看自己的缎带。Erik最开始以为那只是一条缎带，现在才发现后面系了个蝴蝶结，据Charles所说上面写了他的名字，是一条很有纪念意义的缎带。于是Erik一直小心翼翼避免撕坏或者勾破情况的出现。而要过上五天以后Erik才会知道Raven给Charles买了满满一盒各种颜色的缎带，每一条上面都绣有小小的Charles。  
再过一个小时Hank会给Charles喂食，而Erik则由Raven负责。Charles会过来尝尝他的食物味道如何，“味道怪怪的。”然后被Hank高度怀疑Charles会拉肚子而提心吊胆到晚上。  
Hank会给Charles进行例行的腿部按摩，Erik趴在沙发边用黑色眼珠看着一点也不乱动的小猫。  
睡觉时Raven会把Erik放到他的温暖的新窝里，等一切漆黑之后装睡的Charles会从他的小窝里出来，用前腿支撑自己飞快得爬到Erik身上。他一定不知道自己有多重。Erik掀起眼皮想，等到Charles呼吸平缓后用爪子把他扒下来放到自己身边，终于进入梦乡。

但是现在，Raven靠在Hank的胸口，因为靠在肩膀上不太现实，满怀柔情地看着两个小家伙，“Hank——你看到了吗，我就说他们会相处得很好的！”

End

德牧还蛮乖的，马犬就超——狂躁。


End file.
